<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Want Some Ice Cream by AnnaEarpItUp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468169">I Just Want Some Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaEarpItUp/pseuds/AnnaEarpItUp'>AnnaEarpItUp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Domestic Wayhaught, Flirty Nicole, Fluff, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Romance, Wayhaught - Freeform, pregnant Waverly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaEarpItUp/pseuds/AnnaEarpItUp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly wants some ice cream but Nicole has other plans... she wants to "Get some". Will she get some?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Want Some Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! This is my first ever fic which is super exciting! I don't know how good it is but I enjoyed writing it, life has been pretty tough so being able to put some of that negative energy in writing fic of the best ship in the world is pretty great! There may be some grammar or spelling mistakes so I apologize its been a long week.... Its the thought that counts yah? haha<br/>Just a reminder that if you are reading this I am proud of you and I love you. This is also a reminder to sleep, eat, or drink some water :)<br/>Well, I hope you enjoy! And I hope YOU have a wonderful day!<br/>Let me know what you think in the comments, I wanna hear all about it :)<br/>My twitter is @EarperLise</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baby?” Waverly yells from the couch in a high pitched worrying scream. </p><p>“Baby! Baby! What is it!? Are you okay?!” Nicole rushes into the doorway to the living room In their house, that they made a home.</p><p>Waverly tilts her head back onto the armrest of the couch, looking at nicole with a smirk that says “I adore you”</p><p>“I'm so sorry baby, I'm all good” she says with a smile then looks down to her pregnant belly then looks up into Nicole’s loving brown eyes. She notices how the redhead’s eyes are glued to her belly.<br/>
“And he is okay to baby, if I said that I just really wanted some vegan ice cream, what would you say?” she says with her loving eyes and a mischievous smirk she knows her wife can't resist. Nicole rolls her eyes with a smile then comes running to the couch landing softly on top of the smaller girl. Waverly giggles and giggles the laugh that Nicole absolutely adores. Waverly looks down at her belly and smiles as Nicole holds herself above her wife admiring her love and their baby boy. The redhead takes that moment to watch the smaller girl as she looks down at their son. “I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to have a family with you love” just below a whisper for only herself to hear. The brunette looks at her wife with a smile and connects their lips. For a slow kiss that says it all. A kiss that says, I love you with my whole being and I can't wait to be a mommy with you”<br/>
Nicole wants the kiss to last forever, she wants to be close to the love of her life, her best friend, her soulmate for eternity. Waverly starts to pull away from the kiss but Nicole only deepens it. The younger girl traces her hand up her wife's neck to the back of her head and threads her fingers into her redlocks. Waverly moans into the kiss allowing the redhead to slip some tongue into the mixture of loving kisses. After a few more minutes waverly pulls back from her wife with red puffy lips, eyes full of love.<br/>
Waverly peppers kisses down Nicole’s neck as the redhead extends her neck for accessibility. The smaller girl reaches the redheads collarbone and lays a few more kisses there for good measure before she brings her mouth up to the ear above her. She lingers there for a minute breathing warm air on the girls ear before she whispers “I want some ice cream now baby, we can fuck later it isnt even past noon” She giggles a bit, softening the blow before she kisses her wife’s ear as a “sorry”.<br/>
“Waveees” Nicole whines as she kisses her forehead, then crawls down to pepper kisses on the brunette’s  belly, whispering to their son “Momma was gonna get some, but that’s okay, now i'm going to go get mommy some ice cream, then I'll get some” She high fives the pregnant belly then looks up to meet her wife's eyes. Despite the “get it” talk Waverly goos at her wife then pushes the redhead from on top of her. They both get up from the couch in silence until the older girl rattles off with “So, I didn't just lie to our son right? I get you the ice cream then I get it? Waverly giggles and rolls her eyes at her wife. She decides that two can play that game, so she puts her hand to her chest, “Nic!?!” she gasps. Nicole looks at the girl with worry. Waverly holds back a giggle and jokes “Baby, you already lied to our son and he isn't even out of me yet?!” Nicole sighs in relief but then realizes what her wife just implied, she realizes, SHE. ISNT. GOING. TO. GET. SOME. </p><p>Nicole kissed her wife goodbye and made her way to the door to put on her boots. Waverly watched from the doorway. </p><p>“The usual love?”</p><p>“Yes please baby, that has been my only craving im sorry”</p><p>“Hey!” Nicole said softly as she walked over to her wife and cupped her cheeks “Don’t ever, ever be sorry! He’s doing it to you and it could be much worse… It could be pickles”</p><p>“Oh good god, i'm so glad its ice cream” she says with a smile and a peck to her wifes lips</p><p>Nicole kisses her wife back then turns around to head out the door. Waverly pats her butt with a “Be careful, I love you” </p><p>Nicole makes it out the door with a smile and heads to the store.</p><p>Meanwhile Waverly sits on the couch and starts to rub her belly in awe. </p><p>“I'm so ready to meet you bubs, momma is ready to meet you. I can’t wait to go on adventures with you and dance with you. I can't wait to bake with you. I love you so much Weston”</p><p>Waverly sits on the couch for a bit thinking about her vegan peanut butter swirl ice cream. She didn't even need to tell her wife what to get, she just knows. She smiles at the thought and thinks back to earlier on the couch. “She is so rotten” she giggles to herself. The past events on the couch did not help with the pregnancy hormones that she was already feeling. Nicole is the best partner she could ask for, even helping take care of pregnant, hormonal, hungry waves. She thought about it for a little bit and checked the clock.<br/>
10:05<br/>
It takes about 8 minutes to get to the store (with minimal traffic) , about 10 minutes to find the ice cream (maybe add another 5 or so because her baby gets distracted) and 8 to get back home. “I got time” she thinks to herself. She gets up from the couch and scurries to their room. She rummages through her closet to pull out a silk robe. (She was going to go for her old cheerleading uniform but eh, that's getting old). She runs to the bathroom, strips down and puts on the robe. She giggles to herself knowing her wife is NOT going to see this coming and lays on their freshly made bed. </p><p>A few minutes pass as Waverly checks the clock. As she does, she hears the front door open.</p><p>“Oh waves!! Im home baby” </p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Waves? Where are you?” Nicole says in a playful but tiny bit worried tone. Hey what can she say, she worries about her baby.</p><p>Waverly stays silent trying to silence her giggles. </p><p>Nicole hears muffled giggles coming from their room so she places the ice cream in the freezer and decides to set a bowl and spoon out on the counter for later. </p><p>Nicole tries to stay silent as she sneaks through the hallway to their bedroom door.</p><p>“Nic, i’m in here” Waverly did not like silence, she thought it was quite scary. </p><p>Nicole decides to stay silent and wait for a second before slowly entering the doorway to their bedroom. </p><p>Waverly sees the silhouette of her wife and fixes her position on the bed. “Hi baby” she says in a whisper.</p><p>Nicole looks at her wife in adoration “Baby, you are so beautiful” </p><p>Waverly lifts her hand slowly and motions for the red head to “Get her ass over here’</p><p>Nicole takes the sign as a “IM GONNA GET IT” and slowly walks to the bed towards her sexy wife.</p><p>Waverly meets Nicole half way in a searing kiss, letting the robe open a little bit to show her stomach. Nicole deepens teh kiss before putting her and on her wifes stomach and whispering to the belly “Momma IS gonna get it”. She then lifts her head up, binging her lips to the brunette's ear and whispers “Am I gonna get it babe?” punctuated with a little nibble to her earlobe. </p><p>Nicole Got Some.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>